looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugsladdin
Bugsladdin is both the first and third segments of the twenty-fifth episode of Season 2 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Bugs Bunny and The Warner Siblings. Plot Bugsladdin (Bugs) is a lamp rubber at a lamp store. Soon, he is tricked by a wicked wizard (played by Dan Backslide from The Dover Boys) and his two henchmice (Pinky and the Brain) into entering a magic cave for find a magic lamp, but he ends up trapped inside the cave. Suddenly, he spots the magic lamp. Bugsladdin rubbed it and out came three zany puppy genie children (The Warners). Bugsladdin's wish is to become a prince and meet Princess Lola and the last wish is for the Warner Genies to be set free. Characters *Bugs Bunny (as Bugsladdin, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (as the Warner Genies, voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Lola Bunny (as Princess Lola, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Dan Backslide (as Danfar the Dark Wizard, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *The Magic Carpet (non-speaking) *Hector the Bulldog (as the Sultan, voiced by Frank Welker) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Claude Cat (as a salesman, cameo at the beginning and the ending, voiced by Billy West) *Elmer Fudd (cameo at the beginning and the ending, voiced by Billy West) *Elmyra Duff (non-speaking cameo at the beginning and the ending) Transcript To see a transcript of this segment, click here. Credits *'Writers:' Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Tom Ruegger and Paul Rugg *'Storyboard Artists:' Paul Schibli, Travis Cowsill, Keith Tucker and Neal Sternecky *'Director:' Audu Paden *'Songs:' I'm Cute song by Randy Rogel and Friend Like Us song by TBA (parodied version of Friend Like Me from Disney's Aladdin) Quotes *"(when he shows a lamp to Elmer and Elmyra) It seems a normal lamp but the lamp once was magical. In fact, it helped a poor man to marry the love of his life" - Claude Cat. *"(as Ed Sullivan) Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you" - Yakko Warner. *"Wish fulfillment?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Haaaaaaaaaa... Three wishes, to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds" - Yakko Warner. *"(to Bugsladdin) Wanna hear me burp a song for you?" - Wakko Warner. *"Ehh... no" - Bugs Bunny. Trivia *This segment serves as a spoof of Aladdin. *The song Friend Like Us sung by the Warner Siblings is a parody of the song Friend Like Me from the mentioned film. *While on their way to save Princess Lola, Dot sings I'm Cute with Yakko and Wakko as backup singers. This song is heavily reused from Animaniacs. *After Claude ends telling him the story, Elmer doesn't believe him and leaves with Elmyra. After they leave, Claude pulls off his head, revealing that he's actually the Warners disguised as him, a reference to Disney confirming the Peddler is actually the Genie's human form. *This segment was originally intended to be a half-hour (22-minute) special, but the episode was shortened to 14 minutes and split into two parts to fill in a 7-minute segment between the two divided parts. *The "This Is It" opening sequence was not shown. It had a specific opening sequence as a reference to the mentioned film. *This is of the episodes to be animated at Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes